Slytherin Eyes, Griffendor Heart
by JJBluebell
Summary: starts at Oder of the Phoenix - A young witch has her mission from both sides, save harry or ruin harry! she must chose between her family my blood or family by heart! but when she meets a blond Slytherin her choise just gets much harder! PLZ R&R 4 MORE!
1. The Storie

**_hey all! this is my first HP fic! so let me know what you think and if i should carry on, no flames! could likly become an M! JJ xoxo_**

I stand in my room; the largeness of it never fails to astound me, as I pack my things into a simple case, with an endless spell on it. I jump as a voice behind me says "mistress shouldn't be doing that, that's Rumor's job." I smile to the house elf and turn to her "you do too much as it is! I can pack a case you know." She just nods lightly "Rumor knows mistress." We share a small knowing smile, but mine dies at the sound of voices "Rumor, who's here?" she just tilts her head and answers "men from the ministry, teachers from Hogwarts and a taking hat!" I grin ear to ear "thank you Rumor!" with a kiss on her cheek then and practically fly out the room and down the large spiral staircase.

Just before I reach the study I right myself, brushing down my robes and calming my breathing. I take a large nervous breath as I open the door and walk in seamlessly, all eyes suddenly to me "Ah, Storie my dear, come here!" my mother calls, the image of me, both our skin a clay white, hair almost ebony with amber lining, neither of us tall, but curved, all but my lips and eyes, that have a vibrant green, almost glowing way about them, my lips a blood red stain, where hers are petal coated.

There's one more thing my mother and I share, a black and grey, silver lined crest on our upper right forearm. The image of a plain, cross, shield, with a key attached at the top by a chain, dangling to the centre and large fabulous wings that flutter are burned onto the armour sides. The Keywing Family crest.

I smile to our guests and some smile back "yes mother?" she just looks at me blankly and asks "are you sure about this?" I nod and answer "this is what I want mother, what I have to do." She smiles proudly and looks to the people in the room "Storie this is Professor McGonagall, she will be one of your new teachers." I bow lightly and the older woman smiles "a pleasure to meet you my dear, shall we proceed?" I nod again, not wanting to show too much excitement in front of my mother.

The hat is placed on my head and starts speaking "aaahh, now let's see what we have here. Hum...yes, this is a hard one, lots of things going on in here!" I close my eyes and pray "lots of traits, lots of skills" but then my prayer is answered "I see now, yes... Slytherin!" I let out a breath of relief, knowing my mother would be less than pleased if it be anything else. People start clapping around me and I smile up at them and my new teacher, who hands me an envelope and smiles "welcome to Hogwarts Miss Storie Keywing." I nod my thanks and take the letter eagerly.

I stand before my mirror now, dressed in muggle jeans, trainers, white vest and a dull green cardigan. I turn at hearing some giggling only to find my mother, in her glorious dress robes "you look ridiculous, finish up the coach will be here soon to take you to the station!" before she leaves I stop her "actually mother, I'm going on my broom!" she mealy nods and says, pointing to the bed "don't forget to take that with you!" she doesn't wait for my nod, just leaves me. I turn to my bed where she'd pointed and smile to the black and white spotted cat that hisses after her "shush Scribble! She'll hear you." And he does, just goes back to laying and watching me.

I look back onto the mirror and smile mischievously, with a flick of my white wooden wand my waist long straight hair is shoulder length and thickly curled, with a side swept fringe and well placed green streaks. I turn to Scribble and ask "what do you think?" he purrs lightly and I nod "I agree!" and smile back at myself through the mirror. After that I put Scribble in his cage and then my bag, knowing he'll be fine because of the enchantment, then jump onto my broom and head off to the house of Serious Black.

As I open the door to the Black house, only to find Serious Black hugging a young boy with glasses. As he sees me he smiles and breaks from him "Storie!" he shouts and runs to me, twirling me around "I've missed you so!" I smile up at him "I missed you to!" he cups my cheek and says "my, just look at you." Then turns to the others in the room, Remus Lupin barging past and hugging me tightly "it's good to see you my girl!" I then look to the others in the room as Serious says "Storie, I'll like you to meet the order! Molly and Arthur Weasley, their children Fred, George, Ginny and Ron, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter, everyone else you know." I nod and wave happily "nice to meet you, do I smell bacon?" and hurry past them to the kitchen

As we eat I let out Scribble and he starts to gorge on the food Mrs Weasley gives him, as they speak of Fudge and what he's been up to I say "he needs a good kick into reality, hiding behind fear won't do him much good when you know who starts breaking all the toys on the playground!" Serious takes my hand as he speaks of the gatherings both sides have started. I can only smile as Harry says he wishes to join the fight and punch a fist into the air "order – 1, normal – 0" coursing a few giggles and laughs, but a stern glare from Mrs Weasley.

Later that night I sit in the old living room, Scribbles curled up by the fireplace "so, anything new I should know about?" I shake my head at the voice behind me "no, she's been more cautious since she found me listing last time." The voice holder comes round with his wand in hand and says "would you like me to...?" I smile up at the curly haired man and nod "please." I turn on to my stomach on the worn leather couch, pulling my night shirt over my head, leaving me in my knickers.

I watch as he pulls up a stool next to me and lightly traces my back "these don't seem as bad." I smile and say "Rumor made sure they wouldn't get infected, but mother wouldn't allow her anything else." He nods solemnly and I flinch as he touches one of the newest scars "I'm sorry!" I give a ghost of a smile and nod "don't worry, its fine." He gently scrawls his wand over the torn flesh, healing it the best he can until I breathe a sigh of relief. He moves back and asks, handing me my shirt "how's that? Better?" I smile and nod "first time there's been no pain for days. Thank you Serious." He nods and after I pull the shirt over my head he pulls me to him and I rest comfortably on his chest, rapping my arm around him as he hold me "I'm so tired, why am I always so tired?" he just kisses me lightly on the head "because you don't get enough rest, sleep now. Your safe, I'm here." not seeing his tears for me, I mealy nod into his chest, resting peacefully for the first time in months.

The next day, after Harry's trial we all wait to meet him outside the station, hearing the good news from Mr Weasley. I lean against the wall as the blond girl come up to me "um...hello!" I smile and raise my brows up then down as she continues "your Storie right? As in Storie Keywing?" I nod and say "that's correct... and you're Hermione Granger, the brightest young witch of the century and one of two best friends of the boy who lived! Why?" she just looks at me sceptically and says "well the Keywing's are known never to attend magic school, but be home schooled as well as being unofficial supporters of you know who! My question is why you are here and why now?" I look her dead in the eyes and say "just because you can read a book on my family history and memorise my name doesn't mean you know anything about me! I'm here because I want to be." I push off the wall and take my case and Scribbles cage "don't you dare judge me for actions I had no part in, I'm not my family!"I storm off leaving the girl with an open mouth guilty expression.

When Harry finally arrives we head into the station and the twins come up to me "don't mind Hermione." And the other says "she's just protective" and then they say together "we've got your back!" I smile and nod "thanks boys." Just then a black dog walks past and I smile. I run up to the covered guarded room and wait as he comes out in just a long coat I stand at attention, all eyes of our companions on us he walks up and hugs me tightly "you keep safe, I'll write you" I nod as he pulls away, kissing the top of my head lightly and then he's gone. As I walk to the platform all those eyes of questions staring after me.

The train ride is quite, I manage to get a seat to myself, but then I see a familiar looking boy, who looks too much like his father, to beautiful for the darkness in them. As I stare out the window a voice asks "mind if I join you?" I look up at the nervous voice and nod weakly; he sits and says "I'm Draco Malfoy." I go back to staring out the window as I say "I know, I'm Storie. If you make one joke and I'll hex you!" he just smiles light "yes because Draco is so much better!" I laugh with him as he asks "I've never seen you at school before and you're not young enough to be a first year, so why are you on this train?" I smile at him and answer honestly "I've been home schooled and finally convinced mother to let me come to Hogwarts, according to that hat I'm in Slytherin." He smiles brightly and says "so am I!" but then two boys shout him over "Draco!" and he sighs "I have to go, but I'll see you around, yes?" I nod lightly "so it would seem." watching him leave.

However as he returns to his friends my smile dies, I know that walk, tying to make sure that the material doesn't rub on the tender abused flesh, and as he reaches them his attitude turns cold and cruel as he talks of Harry Potter and his friends, the word mudblood falls from his lips and I cant help my frown, I hate that word.

I see that he has yet to realize who I am, a Keywing, a pureblood death eater child just like him, pretending to the world because you have no one else to turn to, I was him once, the child who just wanted to be wanted, so you act like they do, do what they expect and keep everything true inside, because you don't know any other way, because their your family and all you want is for them to love you. I was lucky, I found redemption and freedom in arms of a man, my best friend, Serious Black, who changed my life with one letter, who saved my soul with his words and helped me become everything I ever wanted, not a Deatheater, or pureblood or Keywing, ...but just a girl.


	2. THAT FUCKING GIGGLE!

_**hey all! so chapter 2 please enjoy and review for more, i hope the new layout is ok! i'll fix the first chappter layout the next chance i get X JJ xoxo **_

I stray behind as I get of the train, Draco flashing me a smile over his shoulder before the mask falls back and he's saying things to rile up Harry. I keep my distance from the crowd, not wanting to be noticed, even on the carriage I remain silent, no one paying me much mind, but sit sending curious stares.

As I enter the great hall, my Slytherin robes hanging from me, I smile as I see the Gryffindor table, the trio so caught up in each other, while the twins and Ginny turn to send a smile my way and I smile back.

"Storie!" I hear someone shout and turn to see Draco waving to me casually.

I smile and heedlessly walk over and take the seat offered to me by the blond haired boy, I see lots of eyes on me, a larger boy staring at my breasts and then jump with a shout, rubbing at his leg where Draco had kicked him.

A dark haired girl looks down her nose at me and snarls "nice hair!"

I just smile back and answer "thanks, its better than just boring" my butter wouldn't melt done making her roll her eyes and glare daggers at me.

I turn to Draco as he offers me some minted lamb and mash on a plate and take it happily. As we each conversation is light and easy, that is until Dumbledore makes the announcements.

"…and last lastly I'd like us to welcome a new student, joining us from her home schooling ways and into Slytherin house,…Miss Storie Keywing!" he claps, with the rest of the room following him.

I look around at the shocked faces, mouths hanging open in awe and I cant help but sigh in contempt. Why couldn't he say 'Smith' or something? Encase you didn't notice, the Keywing's are well known in the magical world as murders and psychopaths, always paying of or hexing someone, and mostly trying to resurrect you-know-who! Its also no secret that my mother is deeply infatuated with the Monster, but nothing can be proven. Not unless you live with the vindictive bitch!

After supper I head back to the common room, but as I walk down the hall all eyes are on me, I hate this! Pasty is shying away after being a cow earlier, thinking I'll hex her, and the others are all whispering, thinking I cant hear their questions. Then there's Draco, he seems shyer now, more attached to his role as the prince of Slytherin, son of Malfoy.

Later that night, after everyone's in bed I pick up Scribbles from the bed, he cant sleep, just like me, and head down stairs but as I enter the common room I see someone sitting on the large green couch and turn to head upstairs.

I take one step up as a voice asks "Storie?"

I turn with a weak, fake smile and answer "Draco!" and make my way down the rest of the steps and onto the worn leather seat.

"your up late!" I smile and he just nods timidly, not daring to flirt like before.

I sigh and stroke Scribbles head "please don't be like this!"

His head shoots up but before he can deny it I say "I hate how everyone assumes that because I'm a Keywing I'm not a person! I never chose this, its just a stupid name!" I fight back my angry tears as I speak. I cant look him in the eye, so just stare at the low purring fur ball in my arms.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you, if anything I should understand more than anyone. To carry your families name and reputation can wear you down." he says gently, almost unsure of himself.

I smile up at him then "yes it dose!"

And we just sit there for a moment sharing a small look, until I he stands and bits me goodnight, rubbing the top of Scribbles head with a small smile.

I don't look at him as I say "you should use the 'CURATIO' charm" I hear his footsteps hold and feel his eyes burning into the back of my head "it's the one I use, helps with the scaring a bit to."

After a dead silence he says "thanks, I'll give it a try" and carry on upstairs.

I just sit there for a while, my cat purring in his sleep, resting peacefully on my lap as I take in the strange darkness of this unfamiliar place, the cool, dry, ash scented air, the markings of gargoyles and snakes all coated in different greens against the dark, grey stone walls and floor. So, this is school?

The next day as I walk into 'Dark Arts' I see Patsy clinging onto Draco's arm, despite him blanking him and trying to shrug her off and talk to Blaze. I walk over all smiles and she immediately runs in the other direction and Draco and Blaze both smile at me.

"thank god you walked over, I'll finally get the feeling back in my arm!" he says rubbing it lightly.

I just smile and laugh "my pleasure!" and walk over to a seat in the back corner, out of the way and the youngest Malfoy follows, sitting beside me.

As our new teacher walks in, wearing more pink than should be legal, and starts telling us all how we basically wont be even be learning anything I squint my eyes slightly, something about seeming all to familiar, but I just cant put my finger on it! Then there it is, just after she told off Harry for speaking the truth, that fucking giggle! I've heard it before, how can anyone forget that horrid noise? She's been in my house, talking to my mother at the meetings, she's a bleeding death eater!

After class I run over to Hermione and Ron, frantic and asking "have you seen Harry?"

They look at me in slight worry and Hermione answers "he's gone to see Umbridge, why?"

I look around and lean in lightly "I knew I recognized her from somewhere, then I heard that fucking giggle. I know Umbridge, she was my teacher before she got married and her husband died!"

They look at me in shock and Ron says "wait, but your family are all taught by…um…you know, dark wizards and witches!"

I just nod solemnly "yeah, I know! We have to get rid of her, she…the things she dose as punishment they aren't…ethical and they hurt…a lot!"

They share a look of horror and Ron says "bloody hell! We have to help Harry!" but as he starts off Hermione grabs his arm.

"no Ron, she's a teacher we cant do anything right now. Stories right, we have to get rid of her!" we all nod in agreement and go to tell the others of the new development.

This means there's not just a death eater in the school, but also the ministry! However as we walk in hushed tones, none of us see the shadow lingering behind the pillar, listening to our every word, the green lined robes trailing on the floor!


	3. Hope and A Friend

Later that night as I enter the common room after classes, skipping dinner in favour of sweets and a sandwich in my bag, I go to my bed and pull out my notepad, taking the opportunity of solitude to write a letter to my friend.

_My Darling S_

_There's not a day that passes I don't miss you. _

_School is different to what I'm used to, so filled with noise and people, but I like it. I don't feel as lonely here and am not afraid all the time._

_Harry and the others have been great to me, I really have come to like those conniving twins, Fred and George, most. It seems I have also become friends with Draco Malfoy, I see myself in him, he's not as cold or cruel as I have been led to believe, its just an act, keeping up the Malfoy name! _

_There is also someone here, as I'm sure you've already been informed, Dolores Umbridge, my old teacher. She is a vile and cruel death eater. _

_I feel happy here, like it is another link to you, but I do miss your soothing voice and warm arms, I wish you could hold me, you know I have trouble sleeping without the comfort of your presence. _

_Yours always _

_Storie X_

I smile at the letter and bounce happily from Slytherin house and to the owl pen. As I head back, the sun starting to set in the distance behind the castle towers, I bump into someone, only to see Harry staring down at me with a small, weak smile.

"Harry, how are you?" I ask curiously

He just nods and tries to cover his hand with his sleeve "fine, you?"

I tilt my head to look at him and say matter-of-factly "it stops hurting after about and hour."

His brow frowns in confusion and I gingerly pull at the shoulder of my shirt showing him the words carved across my shoulder

'I must obey'

His eyes widen and I smile, fixing my shirt "Hermione will explain."

He just nods solemnly and says "ok, well, goodnight Storie."

I watch as he leaves, broken and curious, poor thing. If only he saw how lucky he truly is, he has so many people willing to do anything for him and I cant help but be angry at him for his ignorance for something I've always prayed for.

When I walk back into the common room I smile at the few people brave enough to have spoken to a Keywing. I see a mop of white hair sitting in the corner, isolated from the others. I walk over and take a seat facing him, he only glances at me then back to some random spot on the wall, a stern, pensive look ob his face.

I lean in and ask "Draco? Are you alright?"

He doesn't look at me and says "yes, I'm just thinking…"

I look at him for a moment, waiting for an answer "well, what are you thinking about?"

Its then that he looks at me, but not with the playful smile I have come to know, but with a blank, emotionless expression

"about why a pureblood Slytherin would hold a somewhat civil, if not friendly and worried, conversation with a mud-blood and a blood-traitor. What are your thoughts?" I just stare at him baffled and wide eyed.

However before I can answer he stands with a vacant appearance, but torn, conflicted grey-blue eyes and walks away, leaving me in a bewildered state, biting my lip in worry. Because I might not just be losing my friend, but also he could tell his parents of my treachery, who would inform my mother. They say that in the eyes of a child mother is god, but in the eyes of this child mother Lucifer!

The next day he avoids me completely, much to Patsy's delight, at dinner I merely grab some food and head out, but as I do I pump into someone, dropping some of the food. I'm always doing this, I'm so bleeding clumsy! As I pick up food, meant for Scribble, I notice that the girl I pumped into hand knelt to help me and has no shoes.

The blond haired girl smiles as she passes me an orange "don't worry, its quite clean."

I smile at her gentle voice and take it from her "thanks, I'm…" but the smiling girl interrupts me

"I know who you are, your Storie Keywing. My names Luna Lovegood." she offers her hand and I take it careful not to drop any food.

"pleasure to meet you, may I ask why your not wearing any shoes?" she looks down at her feet, wiggling her toes

"all my shoes have vanished, I suspect Nargles." I look at her with a frowned brow and small smile

Rumour used to tell me stories of creatures that only the truly innocent can see, Nargles being one of them. I always believed them to be stories, just things that she made up to keep my childhood intact, but as I look to the bright eyed girl, I cant help but laugh.

"they are cheeky like that, what size are you?" I ask sweetly

she tilts her head and says "I'm a five, why?"

I link her arm and say "well until the Nargles get bored with your shoes you can lent some of mine, I'm a six, but at least you wont be barefoot!"

she smiles brightly at me "that's very kind of you…that boys looking at you."

I turn quickly to where she tiled her head, seeing Draco quickly go to eating a slice of toast, but not quick enough, I saw the small smile on his lips and the shake of his head. He looks back over to see if I'm still staring and as our eyes lock I wave weakly and he dose the same, a strange, unfamiliar connection making us smile to the other. I then turn back to Luna and head to Slytherin house.

Today I found true hope for Draco Malfoy and a new friend, yes, I think its safe to say I really like school.


End file.
